


still not you

by bitterplums



Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Bartimaeus - Freeform, Bartimaeus/Ptolemy - Freeform, Gen, Grief, Ptolemy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterplums/pseuds/bitterplums
Summary: A sloppy free verse poetry about the ways Ptolemy was and never will be again.
Kudos: 2





	still not you

Ive been living in the past, stuck on images of you.   
Try as I might, I could never replicate you. 

Not the way the hot sun kissed your skin, 

Not the way the gentle wind tousled your hair.

Not the way the loose sand gave way as you walked,

Not the way the suspended dust seemed to settle as you laughed.

To the ignorant, I am the perfect reincarnation of you. 

But no amount of rearranging my essence could bring back the impact you once had. 

I cannot feel the sun’s warmth.   
I cannot will the wind to whisper to me.   
I cannot leave a trail of footprints behind in the sand.   
I cannot breathe through this thick layer of dust. 

In this form, a mirror image of you, I am nothing like you. 

In this form, a pure reflection of you, I am not you. 

Try as I might, I will never be able to replicate you.


End file.
